


morning glory

by hive_mind



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha Andre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Semir, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hive_mind/pseuds/hive_mind
Summary: Semir enjoys a nice morning with his husband and their daughter.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	morning glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Andre/Semir drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044870) by [Maone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone), [seraph5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph5/pseuds/seraph5). 



> So I was not expecting to write for this fandom when I came across Maone's drabbles but here I am. This is heavily inspired by her work, Hana is her OC and she encouraged me to write this so you should probably check her profile. My universe is very similar to hers but there will be more visible differences in my following Alarm für Cobra 11 fics. Enjoy!

It was the light that woke Semir up, the bright sun creating spots of colors behind his eyelids. He blindly reached for Andre but only met empty space so he settled with curling up around his pillow. It was a quiet lazy morning, the air filled with the haziness of dreams and the scent of his alpha.

He drifted in and out of sleep for what could have been hours before perking up to the soft sounds of footsteps on the thick carpet. The bed dipped next to him and, as he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the most precious sight on Earth. His husband, all soft eyes and stubble and hard muscles, holding little Hana in his arms, her small nose tucked underneath her father’s jaw as she peacefully slept.

“Hello sweetheart,” Andre said as he leaned over to kiss him, “look at the monster who decided to wake me up at 6 am.” His lips travelled down and found their way on his neck, where sharp teeth gently nibbled on his mating mark. Semir hummed in response and covered his small family with one of the numerous blankets that formed his nest.

As he laid against his mate, with Andre’s arm around his waist and their daughter’s tiny fist on his cheek, Semir couldn’t help but smile. Who would have guessed that this big scary alpha could be so sweet? _Perhaps only me_ he thought before planting a kiss on their pup’s forehead and another on Andre’s torso.

“Don’t even try to lie, she would still be your princess even if she kept you awake all night,” Semir replied with a laugh.

“Well you might be right, I know someone who keeps me up all night multiple times a week and yet, I seem to love him very, very much.”

Semir huffed in mock exasperation and began to roll away before being grabbed and pulled deeper into the bed.

“Where do you think you are going little bird? It’s far too early for a pretty omega like you to be wandering around without his alpha,” Andre teased.

“The pretty omega needs to go pick up some paperwork at the station and will be back really soon. I’m sure you can manage to survive a few hours without me.”

Andre dramatically gasped and whispered “Have you heard this Hana? Your mother is leaving us to fend for ourselves!” his breath making her thin hair flutters.

“I could be bribed to stay longer.”

“And what is your price?”

Semir pretended to think a bit and asked “A kiss perhaps?”

“Oh kitten, I can give you way more than a kiss,” Andre replied with a smirk and, with a hand, guided his mate’s face towards his. As their lips were about to touch, Hana suddenly let out a displeased cry and began fussing.

“Seems like it’s my signal to go, there is milk for her in the fridge,” Semir said before quickly slipping out of the bedroom, leaving a stunned Andre alone with cooling sheets and a crying baby.


End file.
